You Must Be a Weasley
by CaseyLove
Summary: A house full of wizarding gingers can only lead to mayhem. A series of short one shots following the lives of Ron, Hermione, and their family.
1. The Trip

**Hey guys! So this is a total fluff piece, nothing else. It's just going to be a series of short one shots about the Weasley Family (By which I mean Ron, Hermione, and their kids). It goes in no specific time order, so don't be surprised if one chapter takes place when the kids are teenagers and the next before they're even born. It's just a whole bunch of ideas I've had. Hope you guys like it!Oh, and to my beloved The Unexpected Heir fans, worry not, the sequel **_**is **_**coming very soon, and this wont delay updates at all, I promise! Wow, longest A/N ever. Anyways...**

The Trip

_Year: 2009_

_Ages: Ron - 29, Hermione - 29, Rose - 3, Hugo - 2_

_Fun Fact: Rose already knows the whole alphabet...forward and backwards._

"And don't forget that Hugo-"

"-Won't go to sleep without his stuffed hypogriff, I know," Ron assured his frantic wife.

Hermione nodded and picked up her purse. "And make sure that Rose-"

"-Drinks her flu potion." Ron gave her a smirk. "They're my kids too, 'Mione, I know all this stuff already."

"I know it's just-"

"Hermione, love; go. Have a good time, we'll be fine."

Hermione breathed deeply. "I know you will. I just... I wish I could bring you guys with me."

"Maybe next time," Ron said. "Tell your parents happy anniversary for me."

Hermione smiled tentatively. "Okay," she said. "Well, I guess I best be going." The look on her face was still somewhat nervous.

Ron smiled at Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you," he said, kissing her head softly.

Hermione's stress and worry left her. Of course they would be alright, Ron was a great father. "I love you too," she said. "I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon." She gave Ron a quick kiss and said, "Have fun with them. And try to be good!" And with a popping sound she Dissaparated from the room.

Ron chuckled and headed up the stairs to his daughter's room. Rose was already awake. She sat cross legged on her bed, laughing as many books floated in circles in the air around her head. Suppressing a laugh, Ron pulled out his wand and waved the back back to their respective places on the shelves. "Morning Rosie," he said as he made his way over to her bed and took a seat. He summoned the bottle of flu potion from the cupboard in the washroom, poured it into a teaspoon and gave it to his sniffly nosed daughter.

He knew that the floating books were completely unintentional, (young witches and wizards already sporadic magical outbursts only got crazier when they were sick, hence why they couldn't go to Hermione's parent's anniversary party) but at the sight of it he couldn't help but think of how like her mother Rose already was, summoning books toward herself. "So," he said and Rose drank the potion off of the teaspoon. "What do you want to do today?"

Rose tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm," she said. "Could you make my dollies talk so we can have a tea party?"

Ron laughed and took the spoon back from her, banishing it. "Sure honey, but you should get dressed first."

"Okay," Rose said, hopping off her bed. Ron helped her into a pair of jeans and a Weasley jumper (avoiding the frilly dresses that Hermione seemed to love dressing her in) before leading her out of the room and toward the room of his youngest child.

Hugo was also already awake when the pair arrived. He sat up in his toddler bed, babbling to himself and hugging his favorite stuffed hypogriff. "Hey little guy," Ron said, bending down to pick up his son. "Did you sleep well?"

Hugo nodded.

"Good morning Hugo!" Rose nearly shouted below him. Hugo's eyes went wide as he stared down at his sister and smiled.

"Daddy, down, down!" he demanded. Ron placed Hugo on the floor next to his sister and walked across the room to grab a pair of overalls for Hugo to wear. Careful so as not to disturb his happiness, (Rose was keeping him occupied with an intense game of peekaboo) he slid them on.

"Alright," Ron said. "Come on you two, it's time for breakfast." The first half of the day went by rather easily. The kids ate breakfast without too much of a fuss and went on to play peacefully while Ron cleaned up. He kept Rose occupied by enchanting her dolls to speak and sing and dance with her so that she could have a 'proper high tea', and after searching for half an hour for the missing stuffed hypogriff, he finally put Hugo down for a nap. He even almost had time to read the _Prophet_, but Rose had spotted him and insisted that he come join her for tea.

By five o'clock Hugo was awake and playing with a toy flying broom, Rose was staring at a book, trying to figure out how to read, and Ron, clad in a tutu and tiara from Rose's tea party, decided that he best start making supper. He stood in the kitchen, frying pork chops in a pan while he used his wand to stir potatoes in a bubbling pot, when he heard a scream. Abandoning the cooking food, Ron rushed out into the sitting room.

Hugo lay on the floor crying, his toy broom beside crashed him. He'd obviously fallen off. Rose was running around the room screaming. The book she'd been trying to read chased her, flapping it's covers like wings. "What the-"

"Help!" Rose screamed. "Daddy, help!"

Ron ran toward her, scooping Hugo up in his arm as he went and with his free hand pulled out his wand. _"Stupefy!"_ he said. The book halted and fell clattering to the floor. Rose looked both relieved and terrified. "Rosie," he said. "I know you can't help it, but while you're sick I need you to try your best not to concentrate too hard on anything, okay? Just until you're better."

Rose nodded so quickly Ron worried whether she was hurting herself.

"Good girl," he said. He turned his head to look at the hiccaughing Hugo in his arms. He was still just getting over a crying. "Let's just put away the broom for tonight, okay buddy?" he said. Hugo nodded into his father's shoulder. "Good," he said, patting the boy on the back. "See? We're all good. Mummy had nothing to worry abou-"

"Daddy, smoke!" Rose stated, sounding more amused than anything.

Ron spun around on his heals to see that there was, indeed, a large cloud of smoke billowing from the kitchen. Cursing under his breath, Ron put Hugo down next to his sister and ran into the kitchen, shouting back to them to stay where they were. He navigated his way through the thick smoke and finally found the stove where upon sat a frying pan, it's contents - once pork chops but now a flaming heap of black mush, spitting flaming pieces everywhere. Ron sighed and reached for his wand. His pockets were empty. "Rose! Hugo! Where's daddy's wand?" he called.

"You left it here, daddy," Rose called back. "I'll bring it!"

"No!" Ron said, coughing in the smoke around him. "No, just... stay there." Thinking fast, Ron grabbed the pot of boiling water, potatoes included, and poured it over the flaming pork. The fire extinguished and piping hot water and potatoes spilled everywhere- probably, Ron figured, breaking the stove. When the smoke cleared Ron took in his surrounding, ran his hand through his hair and, having nothing better to do, laughed. "Alright guys," Ron said as he reentered the siting room. "Who wants leftover cauldron cakes for supper?"

Ron sat in the family room the following afternoon, watching Rose and Hugo play on the floor in front of him. He smiled. "If you don't tell your mum that I'm letting you draw on the floor," he said, "I'll let you do it again." Rose giggled and doodled a small flower on the wood floor.

"Don't worry, we won't tell her, daddy."

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked, appearing in front of them.

"Mommy!" they both squealed, jumping up to hug her tightly around the legs.

Hermione smiled and bent down to pick them up and squeeze them tightly."Oh, I missed you guys!" she said, kissing them both on the head. Finally letting them go, she looked down at the scribbles around her feet and laughed. "Oh boy, what did daddy let you do?" she asked, shaking her head.

Ron smiled at her guiltily."Sorry," he said. "Just keeping them entertained."

"That's alright," she said, pointing her wand at the floor where the drawings were. She muttered something under her breath and the artwork disappeared. "So," she said. "How'd it go?"

"Great," said Ron. "How was the party?"

"Alright," Hermione said. "So... anything particularly interesting happen last night?"

"Nope," Ron lied. "Pretty normal night."

"Really?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Ron gave her a guilty look and quickly changed the subject. "Rose," he said, looking down at his daughter. "Show mummy what you can do." Rose smiled and hurried off to her room, carrying a book upon her return. She opened it to the first page and stared up expectantly at her mother who, in an interested manner, kneeled down to meet her daughter's eye level. Rose pointed on little finger at the small words on the page. "The Fountain of Fair For... for..."

Hermione opened her mouth to help her, but Ron shook his head as if telling her to stop.

"For..tune. Fortune!" She read aloud proudly. "Mummy, I can read!"

Hermione beamed at her. "Honey I'm so _proud_ of you!" she exclaimed, pulling her daughter in for hug.

"Not bad, eh?" Ron commented. "Before we know it she'll be correcting to teachers at Hogwarts, just like her mum." Hermione snickered.

"Well, I should hope so," she said. She smiled at her family. "Alright, who wants some cauldron cake to celebrate?" Ron shook his head. "I was just getting to that love... we're all out of cauldron cakes at the moment..."

**I know, not exactly literary gold, but hey, first chapter. I promise the stories will get better as I go.**


	2. Bump

**Hey return readers! You guys are awesome for reading on! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: This applies to the whole story. I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters. **

Bump

_Year: 2006 _

_Ages: Hermione - 26, Ron - 26_

_Fun Fact: Forget pickles and peanut butter, Hermione craves Jelly Slugs. _

Hermione sat in her kitchen, rubbing her hands over her swollen belly, about eight months round with child, and staring out the window. Ron would be home from work soon. It worried her when she thought of Ron's work as an Auror. She kept it to herself, but she often sat at the edge of her seat, waiting, on days such as these when he would be out particularly late. She glanced up at the clock and cringed. It was past midnight.

It didn't used to be this way. For Merlin's sake, they'd fought Death Eaters, dragons, and practically everything else while they were in school, and she hadn't even bat an eye but now it was different. Different, she knew, because of the baby. She figured it must be a pregnancy thing, or just the idea of having to raise a child alone, of the baby growing up without a father... but she was getting ahead of herself. Ron was fine, just a little late. He would be home before she knew it.

Hermione stood up and walked to the stove, where she put a kettle on and zapped it with her wand so that it would instantly boil. As she poured herself a cup of tea she heard a light popping sound behind her. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Evening, love," Ron called from across the kitchen.

She breathed deeply and felt a noticeable relaxation wash over her. He was home and safe. Hermione cursed herself for becoming so paranoid. She poured a cup of tea for her husband as well and turned to face him. Ron was sitting in a chair by the kitchen table, removing his shoes. Hermione placed a cup down in front of him.

"How was work?" Ron asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Alright," Hermione said, also sipping. "Just a little tired on my feet lately. How was the mission?"

"A bust," Ron admitted. "Can't say we didn't see it coming, it was an unreliable lead. It's a good thing I s'pose. The less Death Eaters left the better. Oh, I almost forgot!" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag of jelly slugs. "I just figured-"

Hermione jumped up, gave her husband a kiss, and snatched the sweets from his hands. "I love you so much," she said, laughing.

Ron laughed as well. "I love you too. And those are for the baby, of course."

"Of course," Hermione agreed, still giggling. The giddiness which had overcame her lately she knew had to be a pregnancy thing. "So," she said, taking a large bite of jelly slug. "I visited Ginny after work today. She's just found out, they're having another boy!"

Ron smiled. "Really? That's great!"

"I know," Hermione agreed with a smile. "Though, honestly, I don't know how she's managing it. I mean, this little one," she slid her hand over the large bulge that was her torso. "keeps me worn out all day as it is, and she already got James, who's a little handful."

Ron chuckled. "Harry and my sister are crazy," he said. "We've known this forever." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "'Mione," he said, leaning forward to place his hand lightly on his wife's bulging belly. "What do you reckon our little one will be? Boy or girl?"

Hermione blushed and looked away quickly. "We said we were going to wait to find out."

Ron gave her a suspicious look. "The other day, when we were at the Healer's and you waited around for a moment after I left...?"

"I just waned to ask about something," Hermione said quickly.

Ron smirked at her and sat back in his seat. "About what?" Hermione racked her brain for an excuse.

"Swollen ankles," she lied.

"Mhm," said Ron. "Hermione, you're a _terrible _liar."

Hermione looked up at her husband's earnest smile and finally broke. "I'm sorry! It's just, you said that you didn't want to know and that you wanted to wait until she was born, but I was just so curious, I had to know-"

"She?" Hermione's babbling came to an abrupt halt and to looked into the almost teary eyes of her clearly overjoyed husband. She gave a small nod. Ron whooped and jumped from his seat. "It's a girl!"

"It's a girl," Hermione confirmed, smiling.

Ron leaned down and scooped his heavily pregnant wife up off her chair and pulled her into a hug. "This is brilliant! A baby girl!" He gave her a long, deep kiss. "I have to tell Harry." He withdrew his wand.

"Ron, it's nearly one in the morning," Hermione scolded.

"He got home at the same time as me," Ron told her. "Trust me, he's up." He swished his wand in the air and cast a patronus, which he sent off to Harry and Ginny. Ron stared at Hermione in utter awe. They were having a girl. A beautiful baby girl. "Let's celebrate," he said. "We can invite the whole family over for dinner tomorrow and tell them the news."

"That sounds lovely," Hermione agreed, yawning. "But right now all I want to think about is going to bed and getting a good night's sleep. She's been keeping me up with all the kicking lately."

"_She_," Ron repeated in a dazed voice. "Hermione, we'll have a daughter."

"I know," Hermione said glee fully. "I don't think I can wait another month." Ron smiled.

"Well, when she gets here," Ron said, following Hermione upstairs to go to bed. "I'm going to spoil her rotten."

On another night Hermione might have reprimanded him for this comment, but she was moved by his happiness and let it slide. "I don't doubt you will," she said. "And that's okay as long as we love her lots."

"Of course I'll love her," Ron said as he stripped off his t-shirt and crawled beneath his covers, Hermione behind him. "I'll love her more than anything." Hermione smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I know you will."

Immersed in their blissful bubble of joy, they went to sleep.

**I told you they'd be short. Of course, they won't all be **_**this **_**short, but the lengths will definitely fluctuate. Well, that's all for now folks!**


	3. Easter Secrets

**No one's said anything, but I feel I should point it out anyways, so that no one feels misinformed: I make up the Fun Facts, I don't know if they're actually true.**

Easter Secrets

_Year: 2021_  
><em>Ages: Ron - 41, Hermione, 41, Rose - 15, Hugo - 14, Scorpius - 15, Lily- 14, Albus - 15, James - 17<em>  
><em>Fun Fact: Hugo excels as a goalkeeper in Quidditch, like his father.<em>

Rose paced the floor of the Gryffindor common room, her cousins Lily and Albus watching her in a bemused manner. "Honestly Rose, it's not that big of a deal," Lily said.

"Not that big of a deal? I'm only dating my dad's enemy's son! You're right, no big deal at all." Her sarcasm was thick and unmoving.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Look, I like Scorpius and all, but if he's that much of an issue, just break up with him."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rose snapped back. "I wouldn't break up with him for something silly like this."

Albus laughed. "Make up your mind, Rose."

"Look, they'll get over it. It was a long time ago, and from what I've heard about his dad, he's nothing like him. Just chill," Lily tried to reason.

Rose sighed and plopped down onto the couch. "Why is everything so difficult?"

"What's difficult?" Hugo asked as he stepped through the portrait hole, gripping his Quidditch gear under his arm.

"Rose is scared of telling your parents that she's shagging Scorpius," Lily said.

Rose shot her a dirty look which only made her giggle.

Hugo dropped his Quidditch things and stared at his family blankly. Anger began to build in him. "You're shagging him? I thought you were just dating! Rose, you're fifteen!"

Rose laughed. "Oh, relax Hugo, she's kidding."

"Oh," Hugo said, picking up his things and muttering under his breath something along the lines of "Not funny..." and "...Better be."

Rose glared at her cousin. "Honestly Lils, I've had a hard enough time getting him to like my boyfriend, you're not helping."

"Well, according to you, he may not be your boyfriend for much longer if things go badly tomorrow."

Rose grunted and ran her fingers aggressively through her curly reddish brown hair. "Don't remind me."

xxx

"I'll miss you," Scorpius said, pulling Rose into a tight embrace as the Hogwarts express ground to a slow stop.

"I'll miss you too," she said. She could feel his breath down her neck. She was so happy here, so comfortable. She didn't want to leave. "I promise to write."

He smiled. "I promise to write back."

They both turned to see people emptying the compartments around them.

"Good luck with your parents," He said.

Rose laughed a little nervously. "You too."

Scorpius chuckled and then tipped her chin up so that their faces were very close. They stared into eachother's eyes for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

The kiss lasted for quite a while before they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. They pulled apart slowly and turned to see Hugo, Lily, Albus and James staring at them, smirking.

Rose and Scorpius laughed lightly.

"I'll see you next week," Scorpius said.

"I look forward to it," Rose replied.

He kissed her quickly again before squeezing out of the compartment and disappeared from sight.

"Well now that you're done snogging," James said. "Shall we go?"

Rose giggled. "Guess so."

The teens lugged their heavy trunks off of the train to meet their parents. The air outside was cool and damp. Ron and Hermione stood smiling, waiting for their children's arrival, alongside Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Mum and Dad!" Rose and Hugo called, rushing forward to meet them. They received hugs from both parents, and just as she was pulling away from her father, Rose spotted Scorpius greeting his parents not far across the platform. He winked at her.

"You look great honey!" Hermione exclaimed, looking her daughter up and down. "Simply radiant."

"Er, thanks," Rose said awkwardly.

"Come on, let's get going, it's chilly out here."

The Weasleys headed home and the warmth of the house overcame Rose and Hugo in a comforting manner. Rose could smell cauldron cakes being baked in the kitchen.

"So," Hermione said, taking her son and daughter's coats and hanging them up on the rack. "How's the term been so far?"

"Good," Rose said. "Potions has been difficult, but I'm doing pretty well in charms."

"How goes Quidditch?" Ron asked Hugo excitedly.

"Fantastic! I didn't let a single Quaffle in in our last game, and Slytherin made twenty six attempts!"

"Whooped Slytherin in the arse, did you?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded him.

"Sorry love," he said. He leaned in closer to his son. "But did you?"

Hugo snickered and nodded.

"So who's the keeper for Slytherin this year?" Ron asked as he, Rose, and Hugo followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Hugo said casually.

Rose gulped.

Ron laughed. "Draco's kid? Ha! Is he as much of an enormous git as his old man?"

Hugo and Rose exchanged a look.

"No, actually," Hugo said. "He's a pretty good guy."

Ron snorted. "Sure he is."

"No, really," Hugo went on. "He's cool, he helped me with my Transfiguration homework last month."

"You're friends with him?" Ron asked.

"That's nice," Hermione commented as she took the cauldron cakes out of the oven.

Ron laughed again. "Darling, do you really want our children associating with the Malfoys?"

"Ron, come on, we don't even know the boy. He could be completely different from his father."

"He is," Rose said quietly.

"See," Hermione said. "And our Rose is a pretty good judge of character. Hugo can be friends with whoever he wants to."

Ron shrugged. "I guess it'll just take a little getting used to."

"Well you're going to have to get used to it," Rose said, grasping the opportunity. "Because I've been dating him for three months."

Ron and Hermione turned to stare at her silently, jaws open, eyes bulging. Rose pulled a cool attitude and slid from her chair. "I think I'll have a cup of tea."

xxx

Hermione knocked on her daughter's door on the fourth day of her children's visit. After she'd dropped the bombshell of her boyfriend on the night of her arrival, there'd been a lot of explaining and joking about the whole thing, and Ron was still trying to wrap his head around it. But now, Hermione thought, it was time for a little girl talk.

"Come in," Rose called.

Hermione stepped inside.

Rose sat cross-legged on her bed, reading a letter and smiling. "Hey Mum," she said.

"Hey Rosie." She walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to Rose. "What are you reading?"

Rose blushed. "Just a letter from Scorpius."

Hermione smiled at her. "What'd he say?"

"Oh, we're just talking about school."

There was a short silence.

"Is he a nice boy?"

"Yes," Rose said. She paused before unleashing a tidal wave of babbling. "Mum, he's really, really nice, and he's nothing like his dad at all, and it's not just me! Hugo likes him, and so do Lily and James, and he's actually friends with Albus, like, good friends. He's a really good guy and I really like him and-"

"Rose," Hermione said calmly. "Sweetheart, breath."

Rose inhaled gratefully.

"You don't have to prove all of that to me. If you like him then he must be great."

"He is," Rose insisted.

Hermione smiled at her daughter. She reminded Hermione very much of herself when she was younger. She'd been in love with Ron since she understood what love really was, and she remembered how much it hurt not to be with him, and how wonderful it had been when they were together at last. Maybe Rose didn't realize it now - or maybe she did, Hermione didn't want to freak her daughter out by asking - but the look on her face was clearly and unmistakably that of a girl who is falling in love, and Hermione, a women over twenty years her senior and very much experienced in the world of love, had a feeling that she would be hearing a lot more about Scorpius for this point on.

"So," Hermione said, pushing a strand of her daughter's long, frizzy hair out of her face. "When did you two get together?"

Rose beamed at her, seeing this question as a sign of definite and final approval. "Just after we came back from Christmas break. But I've liked him since September.

"Who asked who?" It was the first question of a rampage of girl talk which would last all night.

Maybe it was the fact that they were sharing secrets, or maybe it was just the fact that they were talking like friends, not like a mother and daughter, but Hermione had never felt so close to her daughter as she did that night.


	4. Of Daughters, Girlfriends, and Men

**Hey guys! So, I usually try to jump around a little more between the years, but you guys seemed to really like the whole parental reaction thing. So I figured, why not play off of that a bit more before I forget. Thank you for all the awesome reviews btw, they make me smile!**

Of Daughters, Girlfriends, and Men

_Year: 2021_  
><em>Ages: Ron - 41, Hermione - 41, Hugo - 14, Rose 15, Scorpius - 15<em>  
><em>Fun Fact: One of Rose and Hugo's favorite relatives is their uncle George, for obvious reasons.<em>

The first week of summer brought with it a balmy blaze, and Rose and Hugo spent most of their time outside in the garden, wading around in something called a 'pool'. It was a muggle invention that their grandfather had given the family a present, insisting that it was simply ingenious, and that everyone needed one. Despite the disbelief and mocking of the strange contraption by everyone save Hermione at first; on hot days such as those recently, they had to admit that the muggles were definitely on to something.

Today, however, Rose could not be bothered with the pool, nor, really, anything else in her house for that matter. She was very much preoccupied by the fact that today was the day that Scorpius, her boyfriend of six months now, would come over to meet her parents.

When they'd last spoken to one another on the train ride home from Hogwarts just over a week earlier, Rose had tried to talk him out of the idea.

"I just don't want any drama," she'd said.

"There won't be any," Scorpius had insisted. He reached his arm out and wrapped it around his girlfriend's shoulders, pulling her in closer to him.

"Scor, my dad turns that house upside down every time he see's a spider. There's going to be drama."

"That's different Rosie. Spider's are scary as hell. You're dad doesn't want those gross little creatures of pure condensed evil crawling around his house because they're scary as hell. Your dad isn't scared of me."

Rose laughed. "Well I should hope not."

"If anything, I should be scared of him. And your mom. For Merlin's sake they helped destroy Voldemort when they were seventeen. Your entire family's last name should be changed to Badass."

"So you see my point." Rose cocked an eyebrow.

"No," Scorpius said. "And your not seeing mine. The point is, I'm not afraid. I want to meet my girlfriend's parents. Is that so much to ask?"

Rose sighed. "I guess not.

Now Rose stood in her bedroom, ripping through her closet in search of something to wear. She'd never been much of a girly girl, and didn't have very many spectacularly fashionable items. This had never bothered her before; she spent most of her time at Hogwarts in her uniform anyways, and when she was at home she was around her family, not really trying to impress anyone. She cursed herself for it now.

Finally settling on a pretty blue blouse and a short black skirt which she'd borrowed from Lily months ago and neglected to give back, Rose poured an entire bottle of de-frizzing potion on her hair (her mother had said that it worked wonders), styled it, admiring it's new sleekness, and slipped on a pair on black ballet flats. Checking herself once over in the mirror, she headed downstairs.

"Your skirt is too short," her father called from over his newspaper as she reached the bottom step.

"I've worn this three times before and you've never said anything about it."

"You didn't have a boyfriend coming over those other three times. Go change."

"Ron, come off it," Hermione said. She turned to her daughter and smiled. "You look lovely sweetheart."

"Thank you," Rose said. She made her way toward the cold cupboard and pulled out the jug of pumpkin juice to pour herself a glass.

"What time is he getting here?" Ron asked in a forcedly polite tone as he folded his paper and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Any time now."

Ron grunted and sipped his coffee.

"Oh, give the boy a chance," Hermione said. "Rose says he's nothing like his father."

"Oh, I'm well over the fact that he's a Malfoy," Ron insisted. "It's the fact that he's dating my daughter that makes him top of my hit list now."

"Dad, you don't have a hit list." Hugo said as he entered the room. Apparently he'd heard most of the conversation from the next room over.

"Well if I did, he'd be on it."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just please give him a chance and be nice, okay?" She pleaded. "For me?"

Ron sighed. "I'll try, but no promises."

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Rose jumped. "That's him." She ran to the front door and pulled it open with a rather unnecessary amount of strength. There he stood before her, his blonde hair combed, his dark wash jeans and button down shirt clean and pressed.

He smiled at her. "Hey Rosie," He tried to say, but he was interrupted by the feeling of the wind being knocked out of him by her crushing hug.

"I missed you," she mumbled into his shoulder, where she'd nestled her head in.

Scorpius laughed lightly. "I've missed you too, love." He leaned down and kissed her. "So, are you going to invite me in or...?"

"No," Rose said. "Once you're inside you'll have to meet them," she cocked her head toward the kitchen where her family was sitting, probably listening to their conversation.

Scorpius laughed and pushed his way in. "I think I can manage."

Scorpius made his own way into the kitchen, Rose following closely behind. She felt extremely nervous, and wondered if he could feel her clammy palms in his own as he dragged her towards the impending doom in the kitchen.

Ron was already standing, arms crossed with a stern expression on his face when Rose and Scorpius entered the room. He looked the blonde teenage boy up and down. He looked very much like his father, but - he struggled to ignore - with kinder eyes.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Weasley," Scorpius said, putting a hand out. "I'm Scorpius."

"Hello Scorpius," Hermione said with a warm smile as shook his hand. "We've heard a lot about you."

Scorpius smiled back at her. A smile that was, Hermione noticed, certainly a lot friendly than that of his father.

Ron reluctantly shook the youth's hand. "It's good to finally meet you," he said.

xxx

It was close to dinner time, and Rose and Scorpius were helping Hermione make dinner. There had been some sort of malfunction with the pool and Ron had just gone outside to fix it.

"Ruddy muggle junk!" Ron shouted in a string of curse words less than five minutes after his departure into the garden.

"I'll go give him a hand," Scorpius said, standing up.

Rose shot him a warning look which he waved away.

"Be right back," he said, and he stepped out the back door. Ron stood in front of the above ground pool, zapping it with his wand and looking distressed. The pool was now shooting water up in wide jets and spinning in a viscous vortex.

"Need a hand?" Scorpius asked.

Ron turned around. As he did so he was hit with a jet of water. He groaned. "I can handle it, thanks," he said bitterly. He shot another spell at the pool, causing it to create enormous tidal waves within itself.

Scorpius knew these pools well. When he was younger he'd found it amusing to wreak a little bit of havoc at community pools. No one had ever gotten hurt, it was purely entertaining. He always had to put it back to normal in the end though, or muggles would start wondering. He raised his wand. "Aqua Serentus."

The water stilled instantly.

Ron turned to look at Scorpius. "I could have taken care of it."

Scorpius shrugged. "I thought you could use a hand."

Ron sighed. He hated to admit it, but Scorpius was a good kid. Nothing like his father. And Rose seemed to be mad for him. Ron supposed they were going to have to get along, they might be together for a while. "So," he said conversationally. "I hear you're a seeker?"

Scorpius smiled. Mission accomplished, he thought to himself. "Yeah, but I'm no match for Hugo."

"Yeah, he takes after me," Ron laughed.

"So I've heard."

There was an awkward silence during which the two men stared uncomfortably at their feet.

"Treat her well," Ron said.

Scorpius nodded. "I do my best."

"Do better."

"Already working on it."

Ron chuckled. "You're a good bloke. Though I'll never trust you. Nothing personal, you're clearly nothing like your father. It's just that well, you're dating my daughter."

"Of course," Scorpius agreed. "I get it."

"Well, now that we've got that settled," Ron said. "Just keep your hands to yourself and don't ever hurt her and we'll be good. And I mean it on the hands to yourself part, don't even think about."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Ron cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay," Ron said. "Well, if there's anything I can tell you from years of marriage, it's that women don't like to be kept waiting. We should get inside."

"Right," Scorpius agreed.

Finally at peace with eachother, the boyfriend and father walked back into the house together.


	5. Letters

**Short, I know, but I think I said that they would vary in length. Or maybe I didn't. Oh well, I'm saying it now. Anyway...**

Letters_  
><em>

_Year: 2031  
>Ages: Ron - 51, Hermione - 51, Rose - 25, Hugo - 24, Scorpius - 25, Beth - 1, Olivia - 23<br>Fun Fact: Beth was born on February 2, 2030  
><em>

December 13th

Dear Mum,  
>It's a girl.<br>And a boy.  
>And another girl.<br>Looks like I'll be taking after Grandma Molly! We found out at my appointment at St Mungo's this morning, Scorpius nearly fainted. I almost did too, I mean, when they get here Beth will have just started talking. Crazy right? Anyways, can't wait to see you tonight, now that the initial shock has worn off I'm pretty excited, and I want someone to gossip with.

Love Always,  
>Rose<p>

* * *

><p>March 26th<p>

Dear Rose,  
>I'm asking Olivia tonight. Wish me luck. If all goes well, I expect a congratulatory Firewhiskey for my engagement, if it doesn't go well, I'm expecting two for my sorrow.<p>

Cross your fingers for a new sister in law,  
>Hugo<p>

* * *

><p>September 5th<p>

Dear Scorpius,  
>Congratulations! I'll give you this one Malfoy, you make good kids. When is she due? Hermione and I will be over at around noon to watch Beth so you two can go to your appointment. I'll see you then.<p>

All my best,  
>Ron<p>

p.s. Is it bad that even though you two have been married for years and you have a daughter, I still want to punch you when I think of the fact that you got my daughter pregnant? I'll work on that. Congratulations, again.

* * *

><p>April 2nd<br>_  
><em>Dear Hugo,  
>So how much Firewhiskey should I bring for the engagement party, then? I mean, enough for everyone save Olivia, I guess. Thought you could hide that one from your own sister did you? Ha, nice try. Better get married soon if you're trying to keep that under wrap.<p>

Love Rose

x

Dear Rose,  
>Beg your pardon?<p>

Hugo

x

Dear Hugo,  
>Wait, did I know before you? Does she even know yet? Well, you know now. Your fiance's got a cauldron cake in the oven, bro.<p>

Welcome to the club,  
>Rose<p>

* * *

><p>August 18th<p>

Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,  
>Thank you for the beautiful wedding gifts! We'll be back from our honeymoon on Friday, care to help us set up the baby's room? Thank you again!<p>

All my love,  
>Olivia<p>

* * *

><p>January 1st<p>

Dear Dad,  
>Happy New Year's! Rose, Scorpius, and Beth are coming over to celebrate with Olivia and I tonight, you and Mum should come. Write me back and let me know if you can come.<p>

Cheers,  
>Hugo<p>

* * *

><p>August 29th<p>

Dear Mum,  
>Sorry I couldn't make it over for tea today, I'm feeling very queasy. I haven't felt this bad since I was pregnant with Beth. Hmm...<p>

Love Rose

* * *

><p>December 28th<p>

Dear Olivia  
>You're hugely pregnant, I'm hugely pregnant, (Though I'm only four months and I'm practically as big as you.) why don't you come over to my house tonight and we can have a pregnant party? I'll buy loads of pickles and peanut butter.<p>

See you tonight,  
>Rose<p>

* * *

><p>November 18th<p>

Dear Hermione, I'm sure that you, Olivia and Rose are having a jolly old time on your all girls vacation, but please come home soon? It's lonely around here without you. I miss you much more than I should when you've only been gone for two days. Hope you're having fun.

I love you,  
>Ron<p> 


	6. A Very Weasley Christmas

**This chapter has been submitted to the Christmas Prompts Competition under the "Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges" forum. My prompt was 'Opening Presents'.**

**Happy Christmas!**

A Very Weasley Christmas

_Year: 2013_  
><em>Ages: (Oh boy, here we go...) Ron - 33, Hermione - 33, Rose - 7, Hugo - 6, Harry - 33, Ginny - 32, James - 9, Albus - 7, Lily - 6, Teddy - 15, Bill - 43, Fleur - 36, Victoire - 13, Dominique - 10, Louis - 8, George - 35, Angelina - 36, Fred (II) - 9, Roxanne - 8, Molly - 63, Arthur - 63<em>  
><em>Fun Fact: Due to her family's growing size, Molly now knits over twenty Weasley jumpers every Christmas.<em>

Ron lay comfortably under his covers, cuddled up close to his wife in the cold winter morning and enjoying a peaceful sleep. He awoke quite suddenly by the feeling of something heavy landing on his bed. Half asleep and expecting some sort of horrifying beast (perhaps a giant spider), his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, looking around hastily for the monster that had attacked him. His eyes finally landed on the culprit.

"WAKE UP DADDY, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Rose shouted, jumping up and down on her mother and father.

Ron let out a sigh of relief, followed by a wholehearted laugh. "Well good morning to you too Rosie."

Hermione awoke then, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning sweetheart," she said, pulling Rose toward her. "Happy Christmas."

"Get out of bed! Get out of bed! Santa came!"

She was only half way through her babbling when Hugo entered the room, running so fast that his Chudley Cannons pajamas were a near blur. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He jumped onto the bed alongside his sister and joined her in the trampling of their parents.

Ron grinned and turned to Hermione. "Do you hear that, love? Apparently it's Christmas today. I must have missed the memo."

Hermione laughed. "I guess so. Alright darlings," she said, pulling her children off of the bed. "Let's go downstairs."

The family made their way down to the den, where they munched on a breakfast of fruits and toast whilst the children opened their stockings and gifts from Santa.

"Mummy, Santa got me a Pygmy Puff!" Rose exclaimed and she stroked the soft pink fur of her new little pet. It rubbed itself against her hand.

Hermione smiled. "Take good care of him. Make sure you feed him twice a day."

Meanwhile Ron sat with Hugo explaining to him how his new Aviatomobile worked. "You know," he said as he wound up the toy car and it began to whiz around in the air. "I reckon your uncles came up with the idea for this from Grandpa Weasley's old flying car."

"Grandpa had a flying car?" Rose asked, still stroking her new little fur ball.

"Yeah, but it, er..." he exchanged look with Hermione. "He sold it."

The children then went on to open their presents from their parents, which, of course, were slightly less exciting as the ones they'd gotten from Santa, (which always gave Ron and Hermione a good laugh) but nevertheless, they loved them.

"A mini potion kit! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rose exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione laughed. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Hugo grinned as he opened his own brightly wrapped box. "Now way!" A small toy dragon flew around his head, flapping it's wings and breathing magical sparks.

"Be careful with it," Hermione warned him as the dragon blew it's orange sparks dangerously close to Hugo's flannel pajamas.

Ron laughed. "Oh, let him have some fun, love."

They headed off to join the rest of the family at The Burrow at around noon, bearing with them armfuls of present. Percy and his family were spending the holidays with Audrey's side of the family, and Charlie was staying in Romania for the Holidays, but the rest of the Weasley clan was present.

Hermione joined Ginny, Fleur, and Angelina in helping Molly prepare Christmas dinner, while Ron challenged Harry to a game of Wizard's Chess, both of them keeping a close eye on their children out of their peripheral vision. No one wanted a repeat of last year's performance.

Last Christmas James had received a box of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs as a present from his cousin Victoire (The only person old enough to buy them at the time). Later that day, in an attempt to entertain his younger siblings and cousins, he lit them all at once... and burnt the house down. It took two days and the wands of every adult in the family to repair the damage. Stressful as it had been at the time, it all seemed quite funny now. But regardless, they didn't want to go through it again.

Dinner was served early in the evening, and the family crowded around a large table. Rose and Hugo sat with their favorite cousins Lily, Albus, and James, and compared presents, while Ron and Hermione chatted with the other adults.

"A happy Christmas to everyone!" Bill said, raising a glass.

"Cheers!" They all responded, lifting sloshing glasses to clink against each other's.

Ron gave Hermione a peck on the cheek.

"Daddy, why is uncle George always sorta sad at Christmas?" Rose asked innocently near the end of the night. Ron was on kid-watching duty while the other adults cleaned up.

Ron looked down at his daughter, taken aback by her asking such a strait forward question. "He just misses his brother," He explained.

Rose looked at him confusedly. "But you're his brother. And Uncle Bill, and Uncle Percy, and Uncle Charlie. And you're not sad."

Ron gave her a sad smile. "Yes honey, we are. But do you remember when I told you about Uncle Fred? He was Uncle George's twin brother, remember?"

Rose nodded.

"Well," Ron went one. "We all still miss him very much, but Uncle George was his very best friend. They were never apart. So he just feels a little empty without him here. It's a little harder for him around the holidays. Understand?" He said softly.

Rose nodded again. "Mummy says Uncle Fred's in heaven," she stated.

"Yes sweetheart. But we still miss him down here."

"Why?" Rose asked in the blunt manner that only a child could get away with.

"Wouldn't you be sad if Mummy or I left?"

"Yeah," Rose said sadly. She paused as if thinking. "I hope Uncle Fred's having a happy Christmas, wherever he is," she said finally.

Ron smiled and a single tear slipped down his face. He brushed it away and pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "I hope so too, honey."

xxx

"Good night my little darlings," Hermione said as she and Ron ushered Rose and Hugo off to bed.

"Happy Christmas," Ron said, kissing his children each on the forehead.

Rose yawned. "Happy Christmas," she said.

"Happy Christmas," Hugo said as well.

They went their separate ways and headed off to their rooms, Hermione and Ron staring after them as they did so. Hermione leaned into her husband, laying her head on his shoulder. "I think today went well," she said.

"Definitely an improvement from last year," Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "Definitely."

They headed back to their room, but stopped on their way. Ron looked up at the ceiling. "Mistletoe, love."

Hermione smiled. "Some things never change," she said, and she leaned in and kissed him.

"Happy Christmas," Ron said as they pulled apart.

Hermione giggled and pulled him back to their room. "Happy Christmas."


	7. Birthday Surprises

**I give up on fun facts, they're too much effort. I'll put them in if they're necessary.**

Birthday Surprises

_Year: 2006_

_Ages: Hermione - 26, Ron - 26, Harry - 26, Ginny - 25, James - 1 and a half(ish)_

"Surprise!" Hermione, Ginny and Harry shouted as Ron entered the house late one chilly evening in March. An enchanted bottle of champagne popped open and fizzed as he flicked the lights on.

Ron, who had had a very long and hard day at the office and was relieved to finally be home, broke a great smile as he stared, slightly shocked, at his wife, best friend, and sister - who bounced her young son on her hip, her stomach slightly round as she was about three months gone - standing before him. Hermione was holding an iced cake.

"Happy Birthday!" They said in unison.

Ron laughed. "Thanks guys," he said, smiling and pulling Hermione into a hug.

"It's not much," Hermione said. "I just thought we could have a little fun."

"It's perfect," Ron said, grabbing the champagne from his wife. "You lot are the only ones I really want to be around today anyways."

Harry laughed. "We figured."

It was a rather interesting evening. Hermione and Ginny chatted about James while Harry and Ron discussed work matters and did shots of Firewhiskey.

"So," Harry said, wincing from the strength of the shot that he had just thrown back. "I spoke with Whidland about the Crankshaw case. We've finally got enough evidence against him to take action."

"Blymie!" Ron exclaimed, sputtering slightly and he took his shot. "Well it's about effing time. So who's he put on it?"

Harry gave his friend a wry smile. "Only the best," he said.

"So you," Ron said with a light chuckle.

"I said the best. You and me, mate."

Ron jumped to his feet and whooped, punching his fist into the air. "Hermione," he called across the room

Harry, Ginny, and baby James left at around midnight

"Have a good night mate," Harry said slightly tipsily. "I love you, man. Happy Birthday."

Ron, more sober than his friend, laughed. "Thanks mate," he said.

As the three Potters disappeared Ron turned to his wife and planted a kiss on her lips. "Thank you 'Mione, you're amazing."

Hermione smiled. "I just wanted to do something special," she said. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, love," He said again. He and Hermione cleared the dishes from the living room into the kitchen.

Ron watched Hermione smile to herself as she poured a glass of water.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at him. "What _what_?"

"Why are you smiling?"

Hermione shrugged. "I can't just smile?"

"You look like you know something I don't."

Hermione laughed. "Maybe I do."

"Hmm," said Ron in a playful manner, placing his hands on his wife's hips and pulling her in. "And what might that be?"

Hermione kissed him lightly. "I have another surprise for you."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Do you?" he smiled. "Well, out with it love."

Hermione smirked and leaned in so that her lips were just inches from his ear as she said in a soft voice. "You're going to be a father."

Ron fainted.


	8. The Talk

The Talk

_Year: 2023_

_Ages: Ron - 43 Hermione - 43, Rose - 17, Hugo - 16_

_Fun Fact: Since Hugo was five, Ron has taken him to at every single Chudley Cannons' first game of the season, as he is the only one in the family other than Ron who likes them._

Hermione and Ron sat at their kitchen, sipping cups of tea. Hermione stared up at the clock above the sink. It was nearly seven o'clock at night. Due to the fact that it was late July, the sun was only just setting outside, giving the horizon a soft purple tint. Hermione stood up and brought her cup to the counter. "It's time," she said.

Ron sighed. "Alright, I'll go do it."

He descended upon the stairs to his son's room, using every ounce of concentration in him to maintain a strong focus on the matter at hand. It couldn't be that difficult to do. Go in, have the talk, then leave Hugo in peace. He smirked, silently promising himself that he would do a better job at this than his father had done with him.

Their Talk had consisted mostly of awkward babbling, his father shooting around facts, Ron feeling mortified, and Mr Weasley eventually giving him a box of some muggle contraption called condoms and trying to explain to his son what they were, how they worked, and how ingenious the muggles were for coming up with the idea. He'd later gotten a much better talk from Fred and George.

Ron knocked on his son's door and waited for a response.

"Come in," Hugo called.

Ron entered the room cautiously. He had to do this just right, so as not to make things anymore awkward than they already had to be. "Hey Hugo," he said.

"Hey Dad," Hugo said, looking up from his broom, which he was neatly polishing with fine quality broom polish. He sat in a low chair, his broom maintenance kit in front of him, it's accessories spread all around him.

"How goes the broom?" Ron asked, gesturing to brand new Firebolt Two that he'd gotten for his birthday.

"Flies like a beauty already, I'm just tweaking it."

"How much speed can you get?" Ron asked.

"You even believe me if I told you," Hugo said. He closed the bottle of polish and placed it down on the table. "What's up Dad?"

Ron sat down in a chair across from his son. "I just wanted to chat."

Hugo cocked an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"Can I not talk to my own son without being up to something?"

"You can, but you wouldn't be acting so weird about it."

"Well, I swear, I'm not up to anything. I just want to hang out."

Hugo laughed lightly. "Alright. So what's new with you, Dad?"

Ron smiled at his son's finally giving in. They went on a bit about Quidditch. Scores, medals, achievements, who they thought would do well this season, the same old news as usual. Ron was just looking for an opportunity to segway into the question that he needed to ask. He finally had his chance when they were talking about Hugo's school team, and he grabbed onto it like a lifeboat.

"So, any cute girls at school?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual.

Hugo turned slightly red. "A few."

"Any of them suit your fancy?"

"Well, there's this one girl, her name's Olivia. She's a Ravenclaw."

"Are you seeing her?"

Hugo shook his head. "I don't think she knows I exist. She's way out of my league."

Ron chuckled. "I used to say the same thing about your Mum. She was _way _too good for me - still is - but you know what? She caved and settled for me eventually. You've just got to be a persistent little bugger."

Hugo laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So..." Ron said finally. "Anything particularly... _interesting._.. happen on the girl front this year?"

Hugo stared at him blankly. "What?"

"You know, have you had any... new experiences?"

Hugo continued to stare. This time he cocked an eyebrow a tad confusedly.

Ron sighed. "Hugo, I'm talking about sex. Have you shagged anyone? Or anything along those lines?" He kept her tone calm and curious.

Hugo turned a bright scarlet. Redder than Ron had ever seen his son. "Well... I... er..."

Ron knew the answer instantly. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you use protection?"

Hugo shook his head. "No, I-"

"NO?" Ron's voice turned from that of a curious, somewhat proud father to that of a furious one. "ARE YOU A BLOODY IDIOT? WHAT IF SHE GET'S UP THE DUFF?"

Hugo looked legitimately scared for a moment. "No, Dad, you didn't let me finish. I didn't actually shag anyone."

Ron calmed instantly, feeling rather silly. "Oh," he said. "My mistake. So then what _did_ you do?"

"Erm..." Hugo started. "Well, not a lot. Just, you know... stuff... and things...and yeah."

Ron cocked an eyebrow at him. "Stuff and things?"

"...Yeah."

"So...stuff but not sex?"

Hugo was getting redder by the second. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Oh no, we're talking about it. Who? When? And what exactly did you do?"

Hugo sighed. "Before Christmas break, after we creamed Slytherin in Quidditch, there was a victory party and well, you remember how I said I dated Callie Longbottom for a few days? Well, yeah. And she-" he leaned in and whispered the rest into his father's ear."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Wow," he said with a laugh. "I sort of wish I could tell Neville what his little girl's been up to."

Hugo laughed a bit uncomfortably. He paused. "Just, don't tell mum, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ron said. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks dad," Hugo said. "It didn't mean anything though. It just kind of happened, and then she ditched me a few days later, and then did the same thing with about four of my mates."

Ron chuckled. "Some girls are just like that. And of course it didn't mean anything. You lot dated for what, a week? It'll mean more if you find a girl you really like to do that with. It matters more when _she _matters more_._And I think you can already think of someone who matters more."

Hugo flushed. "Yeah."

There was a slightly awkward silence. "Well," Ron said. "If things work out with this Olivia girl and you two end up taking things to another level," he pulled out his wand and summoned a black box that looked completely alien to Hugo. "There's this wonderful Muggle invention..."

Ron went on to explain to his son the use of a condom because, admittedly, his father had been right. They were rather ingenious.

"Thanks Dad," Hugo said, taking the box.

"No problem," Ron said.

He left his son in to think about their conversation and went to rejoin his wife downstairs.

"Well?" she asked.

Ron smiled at her. "Mission accomplished.


End file.
